


-An angelic love story-

by vinterprinsessan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: You have befriended Balthazar and via him met the boys and you are all close friends now. Something your boyfriend isn't happy about.





	-An angelic love story-

Sam takes your hand as your about to walk out the door. “Do you really need to go Name?” he says in a soft voice and your heart brakes a little. “Yes” you say, knowing in your heart that you really, really wants to stay. You want to stay at the bar for the rest of your life. You want to be close to the brothers, and to Cas. And to Balthazar. You really want to be close to Balthazar. The first time you had met the angel were in the library, he had strolled in one quiet afternoon and asked you if you had any books on the apocalypse. He had a smile playing in the corner of his mouth and his blue eyes had sparkled when he looked at you. You had helped him fine a couple of books and then order some that you didn’t have in your library. The whole time the man in front of you had been charming and funny and he had made you feel safe and warm inside, something that didn’t happen to you that often, it was something about his energy. Later on, when you learned that he was in fact an angel you had understood it better. When he came back a few days later to pick up the ordered books, he had asked you out for coffee. You had explained to him that you had a boyfriend, but he just laughed and told you that a coffee is not always meant as a date and that he just liked your company and wanted more of it. You had felt a bit embarrassed but when Balthazar had noticed your red cheeks he quickly made you feel better and you had agreed to coffee. From that day the angel had been one of your closest friends and over the years you had grown really close with Sam, Dean and Cas too. “I’m sorry Sam, but I really need to go” you said and pulled away from him, putting your jacket on and walked out from the bar. The cold wind hit you in the face and you put your collar up and wrap your scarves tighter around you before starting to walk home in the dark and empty streets. 

Balthazar’s eyes locks on the door when it closes behind you. He wishes that you could stay there. That you were his and that you by the end of the night would follow him home, share his bed and love him. He had loved you from the first time he met you, when he just by luck had walked in to the library where you worked and asked you to help him fined something to help save the world. Not that you had known by then. He had told you that it was for a research program on the university. You were the most beautiful human he had ever seen. It was a beauty that extended far beyond your physical appearance, even if that was something he had been immediately attracted to as well. It was the way you smiled, the kindness in your eyes, your beautiful slightly to loud laugh, the way you treated everyone with respect and love, how you always took your time to listen to people. You were just a fantastic person and in Balthazar’s eyes you were perfect. When you had turned down his proposal for coffee he had played it off like no big deal and told you that he hadn’t asked you out on a date. A complete lie, and when he realized that he had made you self-conscious he had felt so bad. Now you had left him in this smelly, crowded bar to go home to your boyfriend. A man he absolutely didn’t liked and didn’t trust. Over the years the angel had felt your sadness, he had felt your heavy heart at times and one time or two he had seen bruises on you wrists and a blue line under your eye. When he had asked you about it you had turned away, pulled your sleeves down further and told him not to worry, that it was nothing and that people sometimes have arguments. He wasn’t happy but he had let it slide. A few days later he had asked Sam and Dean about peoples relationships and if they sometimes hurt one an other. The boys had said that it happened, thinking Balthazar has asked about them and there relation to each other. They had told him that sometimes people hurt the once they love the most but that it usually worked out, so he had shrugged and moved on. 

“Are you okay man?” Dean’s voice wakes Balthazar up from his thoughts and he blinks before lifting his glass too his lips and downing the amber colored liquid in one go.   
“Yes, I’m absolutely perfect, thank you”. “Look man, I know she is pretty but...” “Pretty?” Balthazar huffed, “She is so far beyond pretty that...” “Okay!” Dean lifts his hand in the air “Okay. But you know that she loves Alec...” “I know that, and I’m very happy for her. But if she wasn't dating a human she wouldn’t have to get bruises after an argument...” “Whooo, whooo, what!?” Dean exclaims and Sam snaps his head in the angels direction. “If she wasn’t dating a human she wouldn’t get hurt. An angel would never hit the one he loves, we’re not savages like you. I would never hit a woman. And absolutely not the woman I love.” The brothers just stare at the angel, it takes them a minute to compose themselves again, in which Balthazar refills his glass and takes an other shot of whiskey. Cas looks between his angel friend and his human friends and furrows his brows, something seems too be going on. “I don’t understand” the dark haired angel says in a deep voice “What’s wrong?” “Why do you think that it’s okay for a human man to hit his girl and are you fucking telling me that Alec beats Name?! Are you fucking kidding me!?” Dean growls. Balthazar looks at the angry man in front of him. “When I asked you about it you told me that you hurt the once that you loved the most.” the angel says confused. Sam wipes his face “We didn’t mean physical violence! You never hit a woman, ever!” “How long have you known about Name?” Dean asks, white in the face and his hands clenched in to fists. “A while. The first time a saw her bruises I asked her but she said that it was nothing and that people sometimes have arguments. It didn’t seem right so I asked you and you said the same, so I figured that’s what you humans do.” Balthazar was now beginning to grasp the situation, his beloved Name was not safe, and that wasn’t normal. He could have saved you long ago, he should have done something. The angel stands from the table, knocking back his chair. He gives the brothers one last look and then he is gone. 

You unlock the door to your apartment and walk inside. “Babe? I’m home. Sorry it went a bit late.” You take a look at the clock in the hall, half past midnight, shit, that was way past your curfew. It was absolutely insane that you had a curfew, you were a grown woman, but it really wasn’t wort the fight to try an change it. You could hear the rumble from the living room and Alec shows up in the doorway. You can see how angry he is. You try to make yourself as small as possible and start to apologies to him. “I’m so sorry babe, I know it’s late and I absolutely should have been home hours ago, I’m sorry I should have called. I’m so sorry Alec please forgive me.” You keep your head down and walk towards him trowing yourself at him, you cling to him in a desperate need for him to forgive you and love you. “Where were you?” his voice is cold and his body stiff, not returning your hug. “I was out with friends” you whisper. “Who?” You know what’s coming after, he did not like you hanging out with other men, so you decide to take a chance and lie to him. “Marie and Julia.” He slaps you before clasping your face forcing you to look at him, his fingers digging in to your cheek. “Don’t you fucking lie to me.” his eyes cold and his voice is still calm, it is so terrifying that your legs almost gives out. In one swift motion he smacks you against the wall knocking the air out of your lungs. You gasp for air while Alec just smirks at you and when he let go of you, you fall to the floor. Your boyfriend’s standing over you, looking down at you. Then he gripes your hair and pulled you up on your knees. “You’ve been whoring around with those boys again, haven’t you? Your so fucking stupid Name, don’t you realize that they only want you for one thing? Huh? Don’t you realize that they just want to fuck you?” He smacks you in the face. “You let them, don’t you? Your there dirty whore that give them whatever they want.” “No! I swear babe, I never cheated on you! Please, they are just friends, please.” Alec doesn't wanna hear you, so he keeps slapping you. You curl in to a ball and you can feel the first kick hitting you. “Why did you lie to me then Name? If it’s all just so innocent? Hah? How many cocks have you had in your mouth today? Do you let them fuck you in the ass to?” You cry out when he place a kick on your crouch. “Stop, please! I didn’t do anything! I love you babe, please stop, please.” Alec turns you over on your back and sit himself on top off you, pinning your arms to the floor with his knees. He gives you one last hard slap in the face before he puts his hands on your neck and begin to press. This is it, you think, this is how I die… You are meet with a bright white light and then you pass out. 

Balthazar landed in the middle of your living room. The first thing he notice is your souls cry for help, then he hear your actual pleading for mercy and sees your boyfriends large body on top of yours. Balthazar feels an enormous rage rise in his chest, he had never been more furious and a blinding white force shots out from him, knocking Alec off you. Balthazar sees your eyes roll back and his hart stops for a moment before he reach you and make sure that you are still alive. He takes you in his arms and cradles you, whispering to you how sorry he is. He then notice Alec stir and carefully place you back on to the floor. Balthazar rise and gets over to the man in the corner. He gives him a hard kick before crouching down to him and grip a big chunk of his dark hair. “You filthy ape, you disgusting excuse for a man. Did you think you could hurt her and not pay for it? Does it make you feel like a big man, huh? Slapping her around? I’m taking her with me and if you ever, ever, try to contact her again I will kill you. Do you understand?” the angel loosen his grip and walks back to you, picking you up in his arms and evaporates out of the apartment.

When Balthazar arrives to the bunker Sam and Dean is immediately at you side but when Sam reach out for you the angel cuts him off. “Don’t! Don’t touch her.” he snaps and buries his head in your hair. The boys can see how worried the man before them is and decides to play along, taking a step back. “We made up a bed in one of the guest rooms for her.” Dean offer and makes a move towards the hallway. The angel nods and follows Dean to a room and puts you on the bed. He then places himself in a chair next to your bed and takes one of your hands, cradling it between his own. Dean pats him on the shoulder and leave the room.

“How the hell did we not see that?!” Dean growls, downing his forth whiskey. “She’s our friend, and we had no fucking idea!” Sam sigh and drag his hands trough his hair. “I don’t know, Dean. I guess she sometimes was quieter, but other than that… I never suspected a thing.” “There was that time, when we got caught by the werewolf and she was with us, afterwards I saw a bruise on her neck and thought that the wolf had got to her. That was probably Alec, that to...” Dean trails off. “Shit man”, Sam says, “I wonder how long he had bashed on her. Poor girl, he is a big guy.” “He’s a fucking monster!” “Yeah.” 

“Hey man, how are your holding up?” Sam asks when he sees the angel entering the kitchen. He puts down his coffee and gives Balthazar a concerned look. It had been two days sense he came back with Name and only Cas had been allowed in to Names room, to help heal her. “She’s still unconscious” Balthazar dodge the question, “apparently her soul saw the bright light from when I attacked Alec and thought it was heaven, so now she’s stuck in limbo.” he reach for a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and takes a seat in front of Sam. “I thought I could save her, but apparently I just made it so much worse.” “Come on Balthazar you know thats not true.” Sam offers as the man in front of him pours two generous glasses of whiskey. “If you hadn't got there in time Alec would have killed her. I saw the bruises on her, it was brutal. You did the best you could.” “No.” the angel state. “No, I could had pushed throw the first time I saw the marks on her wrists. Or the black eye, or all the times that I felt her soul in distress, but I did nothing. Because I thought that was normal for a human.” Sam lifts his glass and join Balthazar, he had been feeling guilty ever sense the angel had told him that it was because of them he didn’t save Name. “I’m sorry man. I feel like shit, if we had ever known what you were talking about… Shit.” The angel lean forward and rest his face in his hands. “You know, we were out on the pier that day, I surprised her in the library and asked if she wanted to go and grab an ice cream after work. It was so sunny and warm outside, still she had a longed sleeved dress on. But, some of you are cold so I figured that was it. When we later was out by the sea, her sleeve slipped up and I saw it. The horrific blue-black mark on her wrist. It was so nasty, but when I asked her she just brushed it off. Like it was nothing, just something that happen when two people have an argument. And I didn’t push foreword.” The angel raises his head and makes eye contact with the man in front of him. “Than she asked me if I believed in happiness and that all people could be happy. What was I suppose to say Sam? I’ve met enough humans to know that you are not all happy. Hell I’ve met you!” “Yeah… But she deserve to be happy” Sam says, and then he continues “and so do you. We’ll fine a way to bring her back and then you two can be together and get that happiness.” Balthazar raises an eyebrow. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you Balthazar, I know she feels the same way for you.” The men drinks together in silence for a wile before Sam speaks up again. “Can’t you just posses her and go in there and get her out. Tell her that its a mistake and guide her back to life?” “No. An angel can’t posses someone without there consent. And she can’t give that.” Sam looks up. “But a demon can.” he states and gets up from the table. “Dean!”

“You are completely fucking mad!” Balthazar is fuming when he’s walking back and forward in your room. “Do you really think that I will allow the fucking king of hell to enter her beautiful mind!” “I don’t think we have any other choice. Name needs to get out of there and we can’t help her. We tried everything, and you’ve seen what’s stored in her memory Balthazar, who knows what she’s reliving right now.” Castiel states while Dean tosses the match in to the fire and summons Crowley. With a bang the king of hell suddenly stands in the war room. “Oh, the whole Scooby-gang. What do you want.” “Name needs your help.”

Crowley enters a small room, it looks like a hallway. It’s light and cozy with a dresser to the left, a mirror above it and a hanger on the right. He wonders about in your mind for a while before he finds you in what seams to be your living room. You sits on the sofa, your knees to your chest and are reading a book. Crowley steps towards you and greats you with a calm and deep voice. “Name? We need to get out of here, you’re stuck in limbo and we need to get back to the real world honey. Non of this is real.” He reaches for you but you take no notice of him, and when his hand comes up to touch your arm it just glides trow. “Name?” when you still not react it dawns on Crowley that you can’t see him, can’t hear him and that he can’t touch you. How is he suppose to get you out of there now? Crowley sighs and then there is a loud bang coming from the hall. You react to the noise and gets up before Alec enters the room, fuming, and grabs you. Pushing you against the door he screams at you, calling you a whore. “Tim saw you having coffee with an other man today, what the fuck are you playing at!?” He raise his hand and hits you straight in the face. Crowley didn’t know it but this was the first time that Alec had actually beat you. He had yelled at you before, he had called you names and one time he gripped your arm so hard you were bruised for weeks, but this was the first punch. You fall to the floor, covering your cheek with your hand as you look up at him, fear in your eyes. “I-I’m, I’m sorry Love, that was no one, nobody, just a friend from the library...” you stutter. “Fucking bitch, don’t you realize how stupid you make me look!? Whoring around like that!?” You nod, thats really all you could master. Then the scene begins to shift and Crowley watch as it transforms from the living room and over to your kitchen.

You are standing by the sink and rinse the salad when Alec comes in. “Hi babe, how was work today?” you great him only to be meet with a cold silence. “Why isn’t dinner ready yet?” he gruffs as he sits down at the table. “It will be done in just a minute Love.” you promise and Crowley can see how you panic and pick up the phase to get it done faster. When you put the lasagna down on the table he pushes your plate down, crashing it on to the floor. “You really don’t need to eat that Name, your fat enough as it is. Take some salad you fucking Cow.” Crowley can see how your face loses all its color and you just nod and pick up the broken plate from the floor. You give him a cold beer from the fridge and pore your self a glass of water.

The next scene is from your bedroom. Alec’s on top of you, taking you from behind while kissing and nibbling on your neck. It doesn't seem like a violent act but one glance at your face tells him that this was not consensual sex. Your face is striped with tears and your empty eyes is staring out in the open. Crowley frowns and watch in disgust as Alec comes inside you and the scene once again shifts.

This time Alec’s standing over you, beer bottle in hand and shouting vividly at you. You have a shiny black eye and blood is dripping from your lip. “You’re such a fucking whore Name! You’re noting but a stupid, fucking cow!” He crouch down to you and grabs a big chunk of your hair, forcing you to look at him before he hiss to you “Maybe I should let Mike fuck you? He’d wanted you for a long time, seeing you’re such a whore anyway, maybe he should have his wish?” You cringe and begs him to stop. “I have never been unfaithful to you Babe. Please, I love you Babe. I love you, nobody else.” Crowley has no idea how the hell Mike is, but the fact that your boyfriend’s threatening to let an other man take you is appalling to him. And he’s the king of hell. Alec spits you in the face and then he leave the room, leaving you crying on the floor. Crowley once again reach out for you. “Name? Name! We need to get you out of here, this isn’t real! Name! Name, please!” Crowley sigh and rolls his eyes, he can’t believe he’s about to say this. “Name. Balthazar needs you. He loves you and he’s devastated. He need you to wake up. He loves you. Name?” By this your eyes snaps, but then you glide back in to oblivion. Crowley tries to touch your arm again and this time it works. “Name, for Balthazar, please, come back. Come home with me. Wake up, Balthazar needs you. You are loved and nothing of this is real any more. Please Name, wake up.” 

Balthazar is thrown back from your bed as red smoke shouts out off you and Crowley once again stands next to them. Sam and Dean shares a look before they both ask “So!?” but in that minute you stirs in the bed and slowly begin to open your eyes. Balthazar, Sam and Dean is at your side in seconds but Cas turns to Crowley. “How bad was it?” “Bad. The things her boyfriend did to her... it was awful. Was it, was that…?” “Her memories? Yes. Balthazar and I scanned her mind when we tried to wake her. We saw what he did.” “Yeah, well Demons is one thing, but humans. Blah.” Crowley makes a disgusted face and Castiel nod. 

You open your eyes and the first thing you notice is a pair of wonderful, warm, blue eyes. You feel your heart flutter and the next thing you know your lips crash together and you are filed with happiness and joy, all the pain is gone.


End file.
